Yosuke Kobe
Name: Yosuke Kobe First Appearance: Season 2 born: August 29 Personality Yosuke…well, has changed quite a bit during his retreat away from Hyakuji. No longer the quiet, calm kind of person, he has become…almost as loud as his partner. For the lack of a better term, you can call him “hot-blooded”. But what is hot-bloodedness? Yosuke is rather fiery, and has a bit of a reckless streak (and apparently, Nagi’s perverseness rubbed off on him) He will never back down from a fight, and will jump in head first into things. It has also been noted that he gives his techniques silly names, and screams them out as he uses them. Abilities Another soul is a host to this body. It goes by the name of Nagi -When Nagi takes over, Yosuke is stronger and faster. Both of his eyes will change to the color red and his hair will get white streaks. -Only problem is, he has NO control over what Nagi does. -Yosuke can also talk to Nagi to some extent -"Soul Room" a spot in Yosuke's mind where his and Nagi's connect. Anyone entering (via telekinesis and whatnot) will be confronted by two doors, one for Yosuke and the other for Nagi. Martial Arts Style: Dynamic Yuusha! Yosuke is a skilled martial artist, and has developed his own style when it comes to fighting and chi manipulation. It has no real name, but it is based on his newfound hot-bloodedness. His attacks require high morale, a burning spirit, and most importantly, GUTS! Techniques of Note: Gattsu (Engrish of Guts) Bullet – This is a simple move, it’s basically a fireball using ki. The size is comparable to a volley ball and has a decent range. The ball is fired as he punches both his hands forward. Gattsu Straight – A burning punch, is a supercharged ki punch in essence, but is two attacks in one. If the punch connects, he launches the ki to knock the opponent further. However, if the punch misses, the ki will still be launched, but only for a few centimeters passed his fist. Gattsu Upper – A vertical version of the Straight. It has the same concept, but is an uppercut. Shooting Star Kick – An aerial attack. Yosuke will jump high into the air, and charge up his right leg. He will then come down at his opponent at high speeds. (Similar to one of his favorite mecha moves, Gunbuster’s Super Inazuma kick!) Hissatsu (sure hit) Maximum Gattsu Beam – One of Yosuke’s most powerful attacks in his arsenal. He puts as much energy as he can in his hands, and fires a giant wave at his opponent. Maximum Shooting Star Kick: Double the potency of the standard Maximum Gattsu Upper: rather then a standard uppercut, Yosuke spins around doing the uppercut, swirling fire around him as he launches himself and his opponent upwards Other Moves: Learned from others! 5/8/10/30 Point explosion seal Spirit Gun Enmaku Dan (ninja art of replacement, basically) Other basic ninjistsu Unlockable's: In times of extreme stress, he is able to unleash all his ki to power him up, his pwoers gain a significant boost, but often unrelaible due to it's requirements. Yosuke is seeking a way to counter this. He refers to this Unlocking of ki as his "HYPAH MODO!" or Hyper Mode. Plot overview Growing up: A quiet kid who lived a normal life in the Philippines. That is, until 2 years ago when his parents divorced. He lived with his mom and is often arguing with her, mostly to get rid of his confusion. Well, the day his parents divorced, he ran away from home. He stumbled upon an antique store and decided to hide out there. Well, the owner managed to "persuade" him into buying a pendant (It's a ruby, carved into the shape of a flame) claiming that it would help him with all his problems. Little did he know that upon wearing it, the soul of Nagi went into his body. Nagi is the spirit of a thug from some time ago who messed with the wrong people. And when he woke up inside Yosuke, boy was he pissed. When Nagi awakened, his left eye changed to the color red, signifying that they share the same body now. He tries hard to keep this a secret from his mom, but it's hard since Nagi is so...unpredictable. Hyakuji: Starting out It was innocent enough, Yosuke transfered here to find out more about himself, and about his powers. Of course, Nagi at this point still hated Yosuke's guts and caused as much trouble as he could, though, the other soul was easily quelled by various other students, as he realized his style was simply outmatched by the number of powers that existed. It was during this time, Yosuke and Nagi realised how unhelpful they were in one event, involving Undead attacking the school. With that in mind, the two began a personal quest for their own strength. At this point, Yosuke's shyness and usual tendancy to hide himself was changed. He had found companionship amoung people like Katase, and Trina Hiwitari. Of course, Yosuke was still the type of person to be there but not really be active much. Path of a Ninja: Short, but sweet. At this point, Yosuke and Nagi had began relying on each other, but even with their cooperation, they were still considered average amoung most. It was apparent during an attack on the school during the dance. It was honestly a case of disappearing clothes, only for him to be attacked by a ninja in his room. It was then Yosuke met Yoshi; his mentor, and apparent father figure while in Hyakuji. The man saw great potential in him, especially in the ways of Ki and chakra techniques. Yosuke became a member of the ninja guild was was a 2nd Degree Genin; he learned most basic ninjistu, along with Yoshi's explosive techniques. Alas, after another demon attack on Hyakuji, Yosuke seemed to stopped following this Ninja path. Especially since he had lost his master. It was led to believe that he broke off most contacts with the guild, but still participated in the MA club. Though, he never really paid attention to Katase, Kashim, Muto and others. He was drifting apart. Dissappearance: And Renewed Vigor! Yosuke felt as if he was wasting his time, to be honest. He had been slacking off in training, avoiding ninja guild members and his friends. He had been lost, mentally, due to all the changes going around, while he remained the same. He couldn’t stand it, he was being left in the dust. First chance he got, he left on a journey to find himself, find the drive he had lost. He went back to the Philippines first, he missed his mom and friends, and he needed to reconcile with some of them. In order to start his journey of rediscovery, he had to start with where he began. It was there, his hot-bloodedness was awakened. He returned to his old home, and found something he forgot. What it is, only he knows, and discloses it to those who ask, but shortly after, he left home again and began his training. Of course, he did so on a whim, and wasn’t prepared fully, which is why his clothes are so worn out now. His journey, taking months in time, the man decided it was time to drop by Hyakuji. It had been a while, and he did kind of leave with out a goodbye. Satisfied with his changes in himself, he wanted to take a small break. Though, upon finding out there was a tournament, he jumped on the chance. But his return to Hyakuji would become permanent. His defeat at the hands of Kashim made him realize he still has things to improve. And where else to go but to return to his training roots, and once again train with his friends. Making of a Hero: A New Chapter Yosuke had been going through alot; training himself in various ways, with the help of his friends at the MA Club and the Ninja guild, on his own, and by watching TV. HE had powered up alot of his original moves by then, unlocking more of the "Maximum" variants, but it still wasn't enough. He still wasn't strong enough to truly consider himself a "Yuusha" or Hero. At this time, Shiki approached him with an experimental peice of equipment: the G-Brace. With it, Yosuke can become the hero he dreams of being: Super Senpai Force Commander 556. In the name of Human Wisdom, and the oath of courage, Yosuke fights to protect this town under this new mantle. Unfortunately, his little quest has made his social life even poorer then when he transferred. Lastly, he had gone through another physical change, sporting longer hair and a more built body. Of course, when Nagi takes over the body changes a bit more obviously now, proving they are more unique. Current whereabouts of this former student are unknown. The Other Half Name: Nagi First Appearance: Season 2 born: ??? Personality Nagi hasn't changed much ever since he left Hyakuji. Loud, rude, a troublemaker, tricky and perverted. Enjoys fighting and is good enough for a decent brawl. Also torments Yosuke by taking over, getting himself into trouble and switching back. Of course, he needs to find new ways to torment him…none of his old tactics are working. And with Yosuke’s new attitude, Nagi has been known to shake his head. History Trapped Soul: Nagi's Story A street thug from long ago. He messed with magicians and destroyed various artifacts and books. As punishment, he was sealed into the pendant. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he is now afraid of certain forms of magic. His true appearance is unknown, which is why he takes the form of Yosuke with different eyes and hair. He said that due to the long time in the pendant he forgot what he really looks like. Hyakuji: Humbling Nagi always hated being inside Yosuke. He was trapped in such a weak host, so he did the only thing that came to mind: torment him for laughs. He wanted to break the kid so he could fully take over and relive his glory days; his prime. Though, he had learned that he was clearly outmatched, and chose to remain dormant, only to pop up when the chance for a laugh arose. He had also had a short relationship with one Trina Hiwitari, this caused the old soul to loosen up a bit, and actually smile sincerly Path of Ninja: Nagi's Part, even shorter Though he didn't really do much other then urge his partner on (they had become close at this point, and stopped arguing and were able to fight on the same level); he picked up mainly Taijutsu, allowing him to use his strength to a better extent. Of course, when the duo's master perished, Nagi seemed to lose that will to learn, and also chose to forget most techs, sticking with his brawling. Dissappearance: Nagi's Resolve When Yosuke went home, he took the time to apologize to all of Yosuke's friends and family for what he did. It took alot on his part, but he was able to put aside his pride: Yosuke was stronger then he thought. The evidence became clearer when Yosuke was able to create his own fighting style. Of course, Nagi felt overshadowed by this and slowly chose to remain inside the soul room, only appearing to comment and sometimes give advice. New Dawn: Yosuke, a Hero? WTF? To put it simply, Nagi merely watches as Yosuke acts as 556. Of course, he still wishes to train himself, it has become harder. Nagi has been tempted to find a way to separate himself from his host, but shakes the idea out; he has grown accustomed to this life. Alter Egos Captain Bravo, Commander 556 Category:Characters:Other